This invention relates to a latching mechanism for use in securing two relatively movable members together, such as a door or the like to a cabinet or frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote latching mechanism, wherein the latching action of the mechanism occurs at a location remote from the latch actuating portion of the mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compression-type remote latching mechanism wherein the door or other closure member is held, under compression, tightly against the cabinet or like frame structure.
Many types of remote latching mechanisms are widely known and used in the art. A remote latching mechanism is defined generally as a latching mechanism in which the latching action occurs at a location remote from the latch actuator. A wellknown example of a remote latching mechanism is the type of latch mechanism used to secure an overhead garage door, wherein an actuator assembly, typically located at or near the center of the garage door, is connected to at least one latching bar which is horizontally disposed along the inside of the garage door. Upon actuation of the actuator assembly, typically by rotation of a T-shaped handle, the latching bar moves outwardly and is received in a detent in the frame for the garage door. Thus, the latching action, which occurs at the frame of the garage door, occurs at a location remote from the latch actuator.
Another well-known example of a remote latching mechanism can be found in lockers typically found in schools, gymnasiums and the like. The remote latching mechanism found on such lockers is similar to that used on garage doors and comprises an actuator handle assembly which, when moved upward, causes a bar or rod located inside the locker door to move out of latching detent in the top or bottom of the locker frame.
These examples of simple remote latching mechanisms function to prevent movement of the closure member relative to the frame and are examples of non-compression type remote latch mechanisms. A compression-type remote latch mechanism, to which the present invention relates, is defined as a remote latching mechanism which draws the door or other closure member tightly against the frame to compress a gasket disposed between the door and frame. Compression-type remote latching systems are typically used in those situations in which it is desirable or advantageous to prevent the exposure of sensitive machinery or electrical equipment to moisture, light or environmental contaminants.
A typical example of a known compression-type remote latch mechanism is EMKA Stainless Three-way Latch System, Nema-4 Sealed, which comprises an actuator assembly to which are connected a pair of angled rods or bars. At the remote ends of the angled rods is a roller assembly. A bracket, which guides the rod, is bolted to the inside of the door at an intermediate location. Upon placement of the door against the frame and actuation of the actuator assembly, the rods, guided by the brackets, move outwardly whereby the roller assemblies contact the frame. The door is then held under compression against the frame by the angle of bend in the rods and the radius of the roller assembly.
There are several known disadvantages with this type of remote latching system. First, the system requires rods with heavy cross-sections or special shapes in order to provide stiffness to reduce bending strains in the rod. These rods are either heavier or more costly to manufacture than straight, round rods. Second, the system is designed to have a fixed compression level. Thus, in order to increase the amount of compression, the amount of rod travel or rod displacement must be increased in addition to the use of a larger diameter roller assembly and a larger actuator assembly. Another known disadvantage is the need for brackets to guide the rods, which require some precision in their installation to ensure proper functioning of the system. All of these disadvantages negatively affect the overall cost and versatility of this type of remote latch mechanism.